El amor oculto de Edward
by Megara Cromwell Hale
Summary: Con la llegada de una vampiresa, Edward descubre que los sentimientos que tenia hacia Bella no eran tan fuertes como él creía.
1. Los Vulturi

CAPITULO 1: Los Vulturi

Estaba en lo mi habitación mirando la lluvia caer por mi ventana cuando oí unos pasos acercarse por el pasillo.

Se abrió la puerta y entro por ella, un adolescente, o lo que parece ser un adolescente.

Aro te está buscando, quiere hablar con vos.

Gracias Alec, dile que enseguida voy.

Como quieras.

Una vez que el pequeño hermano de Jane se retiro de mi habitación, fui a alistarme para presentarme frente a mi señor, mi maestro, mi amo Aro.

Me puse un perfecto vestido negro largo y una capa de gasa que combina y no quise tardar más y fui al encuentro con mi amo. Salí de mi habitación y camine por el largo pasillo hasta bajar por las escaleras y llegar al gran salón en donde Aro me esperaba.

Al entrar me di cuento que no solo él estaba, Caius y Marcus también, estaban jugando al ajedrez, en el momento en que Aro me vio entrar se puso de pie y camino hasta donde me encontraba y me extendió su mano, yo le di la mía, pero por supuesto que no pudo ver nada ya que mi escudo se lo impedía, por suerte.

Parece que esto jamás va a cambiar mi querida Renata, pasaron milenios y aun así no me acostumbro a no poder leer tu mente.

Le dedique una de mis mejores sonrisas.

Alec me aviso que me mando a llamar, dígame que es lo que necesita amo Aro.

Necesitamos comendarte una misión de lo más importante Bella Inmortal- y esta vez fue Caius quien hablo.

Muy bien, cuéntenme que es lo que tengo que hacer y como siempre obedeceré todo sin una sola queja maestros.

Es lo que queríamos oír de ti Renata- y Aro sonrió, con su maligna sonrisa y fue cuando supuse que lo que iban a pedirme estaba referido a los Cullen- primero en principal queremos avisarte que vas a tener que hacer un viaje, a otro país, otro continente.

Lo que Aro quiere decir es que vas a tener que viajar a Washington, Forks, para ser más precisos- Caius siempre era muy directo, odiaba que den tantas vueltas en el asunto.

Comprendo, mi misión tiene que ver con los Cullen ¿cierto?

Entendiste a la perfección mi querida Renata, tienes que ir a vigilarlos y comprobar que la niña sigue creciendo lo mas bien sin provocar ninguna sospecha.

Viajas mañana a primera hora Bella Inmortal.

Excelente, una vez que compruebo eso ¿vuelvo sin más?

Claro, pero si notas algo que nos afecta o pone en peligro nuestro secreto tenes la orden para matarlo, a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Muy bien, prometo hacer mi trabajo perfectamente como siempre mis señores. Ahora con su permiso me retiro a mi habitación para preparar las cosas para mi viaje.

Dicho esto salí del salón y cuando estaba por subir las escaleras me cruce a Demetri, quien como siempre me miraba con desprecio. Yo sabía perfectamente que era lo que más lo irritaba por eso ni bien estaba cerca de él me levante un poco mi vestido dejándole ver mi tobillo, en el cual llevaba un tatuaje de una rosa negra y que él creía que es poco refinado; eso le molestaba y mucho.

Sos el ser menos elegante que existe en el universo

Aun así te gusto, y mucho Demetri- le dije mirándolo con sensualidad.

Ya quisieras, pero sabes que no es así, tu belleza no se compara con la de Heidi- me contesto fríamente. Aunque todos sabían que mi belleza no tiene comparación con la de nadie, siempre todos me lo decían, claro todos menos él.

Cuando estaba por responderle sentí como se venía encima mío, y cuando pude darme cuenta estaba besándome, tomado de mi cintura. Le correspondí el beso, pero solo por un instante, luego lo empuje y fui velozmente a mi habitación a preparar las cosas.

Después de un rato subió hasta mi habitación y sin decir nada comenzó a besarme nuevamente, esta vez lo deje. Era mi última noche ahí, anda a saber por cuánto tiempo no iba a volver, quería despedirme bien de Demetri.

Al amanecer se esfumo rápidamente de mi habitación y yo lleve mis maletas abajo para esperar las últimas órdenes. Para mi sorpresa no eran ningunos de mis señores lo que me esperaban sino Sulpicia, la esposa de Aro quien estaba esperándome para acompañarme al aeropuerto.

Vamos querida, apresurémonos o llegaremos tarde y perderás tu vuelo.

Sulpicia era una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios, siempre era dulce y considerada, algo muy extraño para ser Vulturi. Y así salimos por primera después de muchos años del castillo para dirigirnos hacia al aeropuerto.


	2. La Llegada a Forks

CAPITULO 2: La Llegada a Forks.

El viaje en avión duro como 6 horas, yo tuve que fingir que dormía, aunque claro estaba atenta lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Al bajar pase a retirar mis cosas y tome un taxi hasta una cabaña que Aro me había comprado para que pase mi estadía en ese frio y lluvioso lugar. Era pequeña pero cómodo para mi sola, además solo iba a estar allí por la noche.

Una vez que me acomode en mi nuevo hogar decidí salir a cazar e inspeccionar la zona.

Corri hasta Seattle y escuche los pasos de un humano por un callejón y fui velozmente para alimentarme de su sangre, era un joven de no más de 20 años, rubio y un poco bajito, llevaba una chaqueta americana de color azul marino.

Una vez que estuve satisfecha comencé a dar vueltas por el sitio para ver que averiguaba, llegue hasta una casa que en el porche estaba estacionado un patrullero; adentro de la casa solo había un hombre de unos 40 años aproximadamente que estaba tirado en el sillón viendo un partido de futbol y tomando unas cervezas, sin que me notara revise su casa, descubrí que vivía solo pero encontré una habitación que parecía ser de una chica adolescente, por el aspecto debió pertenecer a su hija que ya no vivía ahí y justo vi una foto que estaba sobre el escritorio; y lo vi a él, el vampiro más fascinante que he visto en toda mi eternidad, al que había conocido en Volterra cuando fue a pedir a mi amo que le permitiera morir, estaba al lado de una chica la que inmediatamente supuse que era Isabella. Estaba en la que era su casa antes de contraer matrimonio con Cullen, antes de que se convierta en un ser sin vida, sin alma. Revise unas cuantas cosas más del lugar y salí de ahí, encaminándome hacia mi cabaña para pensar y organizar como iba a continuar.

Llegue y me recosté en el sofá y comencé a reflexionar en esa foto que vi, por algún motivo me afectaba, no entendía porque pero me molestaba que el fascinante vampiro este con ella, con esa torpe ex humana. Recuerdo cuando lo vi por primera y única vez, estaba tan triste y angustiado, y por alguna razón mi instinto quiso protegerlo, cuidarlo y consolarlo. Pero estuvo poco tiempo y luego se fue, porque esa torpe fue a buscarlo y él ni dudo en volverse con ella.

Un año después de ese encuentro, apareció en el castillo una vampiresa rubia de ojos dorados como los de él, su nombre era Irina y vino a informarnos que los Cullen crearon una niña inmortal. Entonces mi amo decidió que iban a ir a matarlos a todos, pero antes me dio una orden muy extraña, me pidió que me quedara en el castillo, que no vaya con ellos; era algo muy raro esa decisión de él ya que yo era su escudo personal, jamás estaba cerca de otro vampiro si yo no estaba junto a él, y muchos menos en una batalla. Pero por supuesto nunca desobedecí ninguna de sus órdenes y esa vez no fue la excepción.

Cuando volvieron de Forks me contaron que no hubo pelea al final, que la niña era mitad humana y mitad vampira, que era hija biológica de Edward y de Bella y que crecía y que tenía un poder. Me cayó como un baldazo de agua fría el enterarme que la torpe le había podido dar un hijo a mi fascinante vampiro.

Al día siguiente salí muy temprano a caminar por los alrededores, llegue hasta una playa muy hermosa donde había unos arboles decidí entrar y subirme a uno de esos árboles y sentarme a disfrutar el paisaje. De repente sentí unos pasos y luego un apestoso olor, fácil de reconocer, el olor del enemigo un hijo de la luna.

¿Quién anda ahí?- dijo una voz jovial masculina. Como pasaron varios segundos y no respondí el joven volvió a hablar

Sé que alguien está por los arboles, puedo olerlo desde acá, bájate y preséntate- entonces me corrí para un costado y lo vi, era moreno, alto y muy musculoso, me decidí bajar y enfrentarlo, aunque no quería matarlo, ya que no tenia ordenes sobre los licántropos.

Me llamo Renata, ¿y tu quien eres?-dije saltando del árbol y parándome frente al animal.

Eres un frío chupasangre mejor dicho.

Y tú eres un apestoso animal y no un humano

Tu tampoco eres humana

Vaya, si que tenemos cosas en común- le conteste soltando una risa sarcástica.

Me llamo y Jacob y quiero que me digas que haces aquí y que es lo que quieres-me contesto seriamente

Bueno Jacob, estaba recorriendo el lugar, no sabía que este sitio estaba prohibido.

Lo está para chupasangres como tú. Y todavía no contestaste ninguna de mis preguntas.

Me preguntaste que hacia aquí, y te respondí que recorría el lugar y que es lo que quiero es conocer sitios. ¿Contento?

No me refiero a que haces aquí en la reserva precisamente, sino que haces aquí en Forks y que es lo que viniste a buscar.

Eres muy inteligente Jacob, estoy buscando a los Cullen, ¿sabes algo de ellos?- su cara cambio, se notaba que esta tenso y supuse que iba a mentirme.

No, no sé nada de ellos.

Okey, entonces ya que no sabes nada y que tengo prohibido estar aquí me voy.

Raramente cuando me fui caminando lentamente el lobito no hizo nada para detenerme y atacarme.


	3. Renata Vulturi

CAPITULO 3: Renata Vulturi

Seguí caminando lentamente hasta entrarme en lo más profundo del bosque, iba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que fui sorprendida por el lobito.

¿Por qué estas buscando a los Cullen? ¿Qué quieres de ellos?

Gracias por seguirme e interrumpirme, es muy considerado de tu parte- le dije irónicamente mientras procesaba sus preguntas y las respuesta que iba a darle.

Al notar que estaba mirándome fijamente muy serio esperando una respuesta lógica decidí contestarle.

Los estoy buscando porque he oído hablar de ellos y quiero conocer su dieta vegetariana para aplicarla a mi existencia, sé que piensas que soy un monstruo chupasangre, pero realmente quiero cambiar y sé que solo ellos pueden ayudarme- le dije tratando de sonar convincente, y por su cambio de expresión creo que funciono.

Si de verdad eso es lo que quieres, creo que puedo ayudarte. Pero primero debo ir a hablar con ellos, tú espérame aquí.

De acuerdo, aquí te esperare- dedicándole una de mis sonrisas.

(JACOB)

Algo en esa vampira me daba confianza, era realmente muy hermosa, creo que incluso más que la barbie de Rosalie. Decidí ayudarla y me fui a la casa de los Cullen para contarles mi encuentro con ella.

Llegue hasta la puerta y vi salir a Rosalie junto a Emmett, se iban a cazar, Emmett me saludo cordialmente como siempre mientras que la fría solo me miro enojada como siempre. Una vez que los vi alejarse entre en la casa y subí las escaleras y de pronto Nessie salto hacia mi abrazándome. Luego de dejarla suavemente en el suelo, me acerque a saludar a Bella que estaba junto a Edward, Jasper, Carlisle y Esme.

Vengo a informarles que hoy tuve un encuentro con una mujer un tanto inusual.

Genial Jacob, primero quieres ser mi yerno y ahora vienes a contarnos tus amoríos con otra- dijo graciosamente Edward.

Es una chupasangre que los anda buscando.

¿Una como nosotros? ¿La has visto antes?- pregunto intrigado el doctor.

Bueno muy como ustedes no es, tiene los ojos rojos. Y no, no la he visto antes, ni siquiera en el encuentro con los Vulturi hace dos años atrás.

Entonces no sabemos quien es – acoto Jasper.

¿Puedes describírnoslas mi Jack? – me pregunto dulcemente Nessie.

Haber, tenía la estatura de la rubia, pero su cabello era castaño, lacio y bastante largo; ojos rojos, sus facciones eran realmente perfecta, para serles sincero era muy hermosa incluso para ser una fría.

¿Cómo estaba vestida? – pregunto nerviosamente Edward-

Eso es lo más raro, llevaba un vestido largo de noche en color negro. Y además vi que tenía tres tatuajes uno en su brazo, otro en su tobillo y uno en su muñeca.

¿Qué es lo quería con nosotros? – Carlisle pregunto pensativamente.

Me dijo que quería conocerlos para conocer su dieta porque la quería aplicar en su vida.

Creo saber quién es, decime Jacob en donde esta – me dijo Edward y note que estaba muy ansioso.

Me está esperando en lo profundo del bosque.

Bien, llévame hasta ahí.

Yo te acompaño amor- le dijo Bella

No, tú quédate aquí con Nessie. Yo enseguida vuelvo- una vez finalizado la charla salimos con Edward en busca de la chupasangre.

Mientras íbamos caminando quise romper el hielo y charlar con mi acompañante.

Y bien, ¿Quién crees que es Edward?

Renata- pronuncio suspirando- ¿te dijo como se llama?

Pues, si, se llama así. ¿Quién es y de donde la conoces?

Es Renata Vulturi, la conocí cuando fui a Volterra.

Es una Vulturi? – le pregunte enojado.

No me contesto y siguió caminando, yo iba enojado conmigo mismo, no podía creer como deje que me engañara, y yo que creía que sus intenciones eran buenas.

Luego de unos minutos llegamos hasta donde estaba ella, esperándome justo donde la había dejado.

-Es ella- dijo él en un susurro.


	4. Volterra

CAPITULO 4: Lo que ocurrió en Volterra, queda en Volterra.

Estuve casi una hora esperando a que volviera el lobito, hasta que escuche unos pasos y un susurro que provenía de una melodiosa vos; enseguida me di vuelta suponiendo quien era, y no me equivoque, era él, el fascinante vampiro, me quede congelada contemplándolo sin saber que hacer o que decir.

Edward me miraba maravillado y el animal nos miraba a ambos con cara de confusión.

Eras una maldita Vulturi y no me lo dijiste, me mentiste, me engañaste- me grito Jacob enojado, y creí que en cualquier momento iba a transformarse.

No me preguntaste de donde provenía, y en ningún momento te engañe, todo lo que te dije es cierto- le mentí, y su cara paso de furia a confusión nuevamente.

Jacob podrías irte por favor y dejarnos hablar solos- por primera vez hablo Edward tranquilamente. Y sin más el lobito se retiro dejándonos solos.

Una vez que comprobé que ya no estaba cerca no aguante más y me arroje a los brazos de Edward dándole un tierno abrazo, y él me lo correspondió, apretándome muy fuerte contra él, por varios minutos estuvimos así, hasta que de repente rompió el abrazo y me aparto de él.

¿Qué haces aquí Renata? – me pregunto tratando de leerme la mente, aunque claro, no podía, algo que en este momento estaba muy feliz de tener ya que no soportaría que el sepa todos mis sentimientos hacia él.

Deje a los Vulturi- mentí. No sé porque mentí, si podría haberle dicho la verdad, pero algo dentro de mí quería que esa fuera la verdad, que hubiera dejado a los Vulturi para irme con él.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Me canse de servirle a Aro como su escudo, de seguir estúpidas órdenes, de beber sangre humana. Quiero ser como tú Edward, como tu familia. Ayúdame por favor.

Renata…- pronuncio mi nombre de una manera encantadora- si es lo que realmente quieres, si por eso has venido, serás bienvenida en mi familia- me dijo sonriendo entusiasmado- Carlisle estaría más que encantado de conocerte.

Y yo de conocerlo a él- le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Quiero que vengas enseguida – siguió diciéndome en tono entusiasta y de ilusión- así puedo presentarte a mis padres, mis hermanos, a... Bella y Renneesme… - me dijo bajando su emoción y poniéndose como triste y pensativo. Estuvimos varios minutos en silencio mirándonos con cierta angustia.

Se acerco hacia mí y tomo suavemente mi mentón con su mano tan delicada para forzarme a no apartar mis ojos de los suyos, luego me soltó despacio.

Lo que ocurrió entre nosotros en Volterra… queda en Volterra Renata- me dijo decido pero con cierta tristeza.


	5. Conociendo a los Cullen

CAPITULO 5: Conociendo a los Cullen.

Fuimos caminando en silencio con Edward hasta su casa, yo iba distante y deprimida por sus palabras, aunque me lo esperaba, aun así me dolía su desprecio, su rechazo. Pero en fin yo vine hasta aquí para una misión que me encomendaron mis amos, solo para eso y nada más.

Por fin llegamos a la casa, era grande y luminosa, él tan caballeroso abrió la puerta y me la detuvo para que entrara.

Hola, soy Carlisle Cullen. ¿Y tu cómo te llamas? – se presento amablemente el hombre de cabellos rubios tendiéndome su mano en gesto de saludo, al cual le correspondí. Estaba por contestar pero Edward se me adelanto.

Padre, ella es Renata Vulturi. Se alejo de ellos porque quiere comenzar a ser como nosotros.

Realmente es un placer conocerlo señor, he oído hablar mucho de usted.

El placer es mío Renata, y espero que lo que has escuchado sean cosas buenas – me dijo sonriendo

Le aseguro que si señor- conteste dedicándole la mejor de mis sonrisas. Y hasta ese momento no me di cuenta que estaba la demás parte de mi familia atrás de nosotros.

Soy Alice, y él es mi esposo Jasper- me dijo la chica bajita de pelo oscuro corto.

Encantada de conocerlos.

Ella es Esme, mi compañera – me la presento Carlisle, mientras Esme me abrazaba maternalmente, y no pude evitar entristecerme, ya que nunca conocí a mi madre.

Eres muy hermosa Renata, y tomaste la mejor decisión al alejarte de ellos – me dijo dulcemente.

Muchas gracias Esme.

Soy Bella, la esposa de Edward- se acerco a saludarme la torpe ex humana, la salude lo mejor que pude pero me daba mucha rabia.

Bella es como tú, es un escudo también – me dijo Edward.

Sí, me contaron sobre ella. Aunque su escudo no es tan poderoso como el mío, y no tiene tanta extensión- le dije mirándola maliciosamente.

¿y cómo es tu escudo, que tiene que lo diferencia del mío?- me desafío la torpe.

El tuyo es solo mental, el mío no tan solo es mental sino también físico, si algo o alguien quiere atacarme mi escudo lo repele y se dirige hacia otro sitio. En cambio si a ti quieren atacarte, te atacan.- le conteste fríamente.

Cariño el escudo de Renata también funciona tanto para ataques físicos como mentales- le dijo dulcemente Edward, cosa que me hizo enfurecer mas.

Ya lo entendí – respondió, y se fue hacia otro lado.

Estuvimos un largo tiempo charlando con Edward y sus padres, ya que sus hermanos salieron a cazar junto con los otros que habían salido más temprano. Entraron al salón la torpe, el animal junto con una pequeña, que debía ser Renneesme, la hija de mi fascinante vampiro.

Hola, soy Renneesme, pero podes llamarme Nessie, tu debes ser Renata, es un gusto – me dijo amablemente la niña, me resultaba sumamente adorable y le dedique la mejor y mas sincera de mis sonrisas.

El gusto es mio Nessie, me preguntaba, si tal vez mi escudo funciona contigo.

Se acerco hacia mi y puso su mano en mi mejilla, solo sentí su tibio calor. Luego de unos segundos se alejo de mi con cara de confusa.

Al parecer no puedes penetrar mi escudo- le dije sonrientemente

Eso me enfada- dijo haciéndome un pucherito- pero bueno, mas adelante quiero seguir intentándolo – me dijo decidida, Edward y yo reímos.

Encantada de ayudarte en tu nuevo objetivo – le conteste entusiasta.

Y así estuvimos bastante charlando animadamente con Nessie, me resultaba una niña de lo más simpática y dulce, hasta que la torpe de su madre nos dijo que ya era muy tarde para la pequeña y debía irse a dormir a su casa, salieron junto a Edward y el lobito.

Yo me quede charlando largo rato con Carlisle y Esme, hasta que volvió Edward y sus padres se fueron a unirse a sus otros hijos en la caza.


	6. Irresistible

CAPITULO 6: Irresistible

Una vez que nos despedimos de sus padres y nos quedamos un rato en la puerta viendo el exterior, decidimos entrar. Cuando estaba por comenzar a hablar, Edward me tomo por sorpresa de la cintura y me beso, me dio una apasionada y tierno beso.

No pude contenerme y le tome su nuca con mis manos para que no se apartara de mí. Estuvimos mucho tiempo así, juntos sin despegarnos el uno del otro. Hasta que rompí el beso, no sé porque hice eso, si yo quería seguir junto a él. Me miro desconcertado y decepcionado.

Lo siento Edward, pero para que seguir engañándonos, de que sirve este beso si tú no vas a dejar a Bella y a tu familia para estar conmigo. Sabes que estoy enamorada de ti, desde el primer momento en que te vi, y estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo por ti, de morir por vos, nada me importaba más que tu, nada me importa más que tú. Te volviste la razón de mi existencia, de que siga el día a día y no me deje vencer por nada y por nadie, no puedo seguir acá, no estuve ni un día y ya no aguanto. Quiero volverme a Volterra y permanecer ahí para siempre entre las paredes de ese castillo en donde te conocí, en donde estuve contigo.

Voy a serte sincera cuando hoy te vi en el bosque tuve un mínimo de esperanza de que tal vez, tu y yo podríamos estar juntos, incluso cuando me presentaste a tu familia y a Bella. Pero cuando llego Nessie, esa adorable hija tuya, pues ahí supe que jamás podrías apartarte de ella por nada del mundo. Y eso me destruyo en mil pedazos, el saber que nunca serás mío, que nunca vas a amarme como yo te amo. No tendrías que haber besado, y yo no tendría que haberte correspondido, porque eso solo hace que las cosas sean más difíciles.

(EDWARD)

Escuchaba cada una de sus palabras y eran como apuñaladas para mí, porque sabia que era sincera conmigo, que me amaba, que se había enamorada de mi. Y lo peor que yo también de ella, y no lo recordaba hasta el momento en que volví a verla, estaba dispuesto a interrumpirla con otro beso y confesarle que la amaba y que dejaría todo por ella, pero mencionó a Renneesme, y me detuve. Tenía una confusión dentro mío, ella tenía razón por nada me apartaría de mi hija, pero el estar con ella no significaba apartarme de Nessie, podía seguir viendo a mi hija como siempre, solo que ya no estaría con su madre. Pero ella quiere volverse con los Vulturi, y no va a darme tiempo ni siquiera a decirle algo.

Cuando termino de decirme sus sentimientos de esfumo, quise salir corriendo a detenerla, pero fui muy cobarde y no lo hice, no me jugué por ella, por lo que ambos sentimos.


	7. De nuevo en Volterra

CAPITULO 7: De Nuevo en Volterra.

No pude terminar de decirle las cosas a Edward, salí corriendo de la casa. Corrí y corrí sin pasar durante varios días, hasta que llegue a Volterra, entre rápidamente al castillo a encontrarme con mis señores.

Al entrar al gran salón todos me miraron sorprendidos.

No esperábamos verte tan pronto por aquí- me dijo Caius.

Lo sé, es que termine rápidamente mi misión

Pues entonces, pásanos el informe querida.

La niña sigue creciendo sin levantar sospechas ni ser un peligro para nosotros. Los Cullen siguen siendo como siempre.

¿todo tan bien querida Renata? ¿no encontraste ningún problema?- me hablo por primera vez Aro

No mi amo, si hubiera encontrado un mínimo error se lo hubiese hecho de saber inmediatamente.

Así espero. Puedes retirarte a acomodarte nuevamente. Y gracias por tu eficaz trabajo.

Me retire del gran salón y me dirigí a mi habitación, pero antes que pudiera llegar me detuvo Demetri. No quería hablar con nadie y menos con él, así que antes que pudiera decirme algo, me solté y corrí hasta mi habitación para encerrarme ahí y poder estar sola con mis pensamientos.

Habré estado una hora o mas pensando en lo fascinante que era Edward. Pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un leve golpe de puerta que preferí ignorar, luego golpearon 2 veces más a las cuales no hice caso, pero estaba muy insistente y supuse que debía ser Demetri. Así que me acerque a abrir la puerta.

Demetri no quiero hablar con nadie- le dije abriendo la puerta.

Comprendo, pero yo no soy Demetri, ¿tampoco quieres hablar conmigo? – era Edward.

¿Qué haces tú aquí?

No vas a dejarme pasar- me dijo con una sonrisa y me corrí dándole espacio para que entrara y cerré la puerta tras él.

No me contestaste – le repuse

¿No está claro? Estoy aquí por vos – me dijo dándome un tierno beso en los labios – quiero estar contigo sin importarme nada, quiero que vuelvas conmigo y formemos un hogar.

¿te volviste loco?

Jamás estuve más cuerdo que ahora.

Vale, pero no se nota.- el rió

Vos me amas, y yo te amo. ¿que nos impide el estar juntos?

Tú no perteneces aquí, y yo solo pertenezco aquí. No puedo dejarlo.

Me dijiste que estabas dispuesta a dejarlo todo por mí.

Al parecer no me entendiste, te lo dije con los verbos en pasado, no en presente. Tienes una maravillosa hija que te necesita y una esposa que te ama por sobre todo y que necesita tenerte a su lado.

Pero yo te necesito a ti.

Por favor, no compliques más las cosas. Vete, vuelve a Forks, al lado de tu familia, olvídame e intenta ser feliz como voy a intentarlo yo. Creo que solo necesitaba saber que me amabas como yo a vos, y que me demostraras que estabas dispuesto a estar conmigo.

No voy a olvidarte nunca- y me dio otro beso- te amo Renata.

Se fue, me dejo completamente débil.

El tenía una hermosa niña de la que tenía que hacerse cargo y una esposa que iba a hacerle muy feliz por el resto de la eternidad, yo quería intentar ser feliz también pero sabía que estando encerrada en este maldito castillo no iba a serlo nunca, no ahora que necesitaba amor.

Entonces hable con Demetri, le conté todo lo ocurrido con Edward, con Forks, y le dije que quería intentar estar con él, pero que necesitaba que nos vayamos lejos, que comencemos otra vida los 2 solos. Me dio un beso lleno de amor y me dijo que preparara mis cosas.

Esa misma noche nos fuimos a comenzar las cosas de cero, solo él y yo.


	8. El lugar al que perteneces

CAPITULO 8: EL LUGAR AL QUE PERTENECES.

(EDWARD)

Paso mucho tiempo de mi último encuentro con Renata, y aun así la sigo amando. Ella me hizo dar cuenta lo importante que es mi hija para mí, lo importante que es mi familia, y me hizo dar cuenta de que Bella no era tan importante para mí como yo lo creía, que no la amaba como creía.

Cuando volví de Volterra me plantee muchas cosas que me dijo Renata, si Bella me amaba tanto y estaba incondicionalmente enamorada de mí, porque yo no tenía sentimientos tan fuertes hacia ella.

Ahora mucho tiempo después de todo eso, pude cerrar varias heridas que descubrí que tenia, pude ver crecer a mi hija y casarse con Jacob, pude ver como Rosalie y Emmett se casan nuevamente, pude ver a Alice y Jasper felices con su amor, pude ver a mis padres yéndose nuevamente de luna de miel, y lo más importante: pude ver a MI BELLA, pude amarla más de lo que era posible, pude enamorarme profundamente de ella. Si Renata no se hubiera cruzado en mi vida jamás me hubiera dado cuenta que antes no amaba a Bella.

Gracias a Renata aprendí a valorar cosas que antes no valoraba,

Gracias a ella aprendí a amar como antes no amaba.

(RENATA)

Pasaron 20 años desde que me vine con Demetri hasta aquí, desde que dejamos a los Vulturi. Y nunca fui más feliz que ahora, estoy junto al hombre que amo viviendo tranquilamente en una hermosa casa alejada de todo en Alaska, sobrevivimos bebiendo solo sangre de animales, y debo decir que son fascinantes los ojos dorados en mi hombre.

Desde que estamos aquí no hemos vuelto a probar sangre humana, tenemos un buen autocontrol.

A veces nos visitan mi amiga Chelsea junto a su marido Afton. Una vez Félix vino con ellos, es bueno seguir viéndolos. Tantos milenios juntos que ya le tome cariño a cada uno de ellos.

Extraño un poco a Aro, pero no me arrepiento de haberlo dejado, ya no quería que nadie más me de ninguna orden, quería libertad.

La mejor decisión de mi vida fue cerrar mi historia con Edward, creo que eso era lo que necesitaba para amar a Demetri como lo merecía, necesitaba eso para poder continuar con mi vida, para poder enfrentarme a mi misma y tomar el valor de hacer lo que realmente quería y alejarme de todo. Siempre voy a agradecer al destino de que me haya puesto al fascinante Edward en mi camino…


End file.
